


Can I Have This Dance?

by ttfan111robstar1



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing Lessons, F/M, Falling In Love, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttfan111robstar1/pseuds/ttfan111robstar1
Summary: One little dance shouldn't be enough to make him fall in love. And yet, it was.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Can I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Death Note fandom! I missed you all! Hope you guys enjoy this little ficlet!

Light Yagami shrugged his coat off and hung it on the coat rack near the apartment door, tossing his keys lightly in the bowl on the shelf above it. It had been a long day, and yet he couldn’t let his exhaustion show. L was watching, as were the members of the Kira Task Force, he was certain. For the moment, all he could do was act normally, and try to remain inconspicuous. Easier said than done when exhaustion was settling into his bones for what felt like a lengthy stay.  
  
The scent of fish and noodles tickled his nose and set his stomach growling. He had forgotten to eat lunch today, and now his body was forcibly reminding him that he was starving.   
  
Misa’s head popped into his view. “Your dinner is ready.” She announced, and for once, instead of nodding, he smiled gratefully. He might have had a large list of complaints about her and her behavior, but he couldn’t deny that it was nice to not have to worry about preparing a meal at the end of a long strenuous day.  
  
He shuffled into the dining room. The table was set for two, and there were candles lit. Surprise crossed his expression.  
  
“You didn’t have to wait for me to come home.” He said.  
  
“I know. But you’ve seemed tired this week. I wanted you to have something nice to come home to.” She said, sitting at the table.   
  
Smiling, he sat down at the table, and looked at what was prepared. A bowl of miso soup, tempura, Udon noodles, Yakitori, Sashimi, and Tsukemono pickles. All of it looked homemade.  
  
“Did you make all of this?” He asked, surprised, but grateful as he began tucking into his meal.  
  
She nodded, smiling. “I wanted to make it like a date, even if our next one isn’t until next week. You seemed like you needed a break.”  
  
He controlled the surprise in his expression at how she’d managed to read him, and channeled it into a smile. “Where did you find the time?”  
  
“I worked later last night so that I had the time to make it for you.”  
  
He was surprised at how sweet he found the gesture. “It’s delicious.” He said, smiling.  
  
She beamed at him. “Thank you. I hoped you’d like it. How was your day?”  
  
He contemplated that. “It was okay. We didn’t get much done, but even slow progress is better than none.”  
  
She nodded. “You should try and make some time to do things you enjoy.” She said. “Sometimes you need to take a break to come back at your best.”  
  
Outwardly, his expression was bemused, but inwardly, her implication made his heart skip a beat. “And what would you suggest I try?” He asked.  
  
“Well, it’s different for everybody, but I like dancing.” She said.  
  
He chuckled, inward relief at her naivety bubbling outward. “Misa, I can’t dance.” He said.  
  
Misa rolled her eyes, playfully annoyed. “Everyone can dance, Light. You just don’t want to try.”  
  
He found himself smiling. “You’re right. It’s just never something that’s appealed to me."  
  
She looked at him. “It isn’t too late to learn, you know. I could teach you.”  
  
His eyes widened momentarily at the thought of her teaching him something. “You want to teach me to dance?”

She ducked her head shyly, blushing. “I mean… If you want to learn?”  
  
He took a few moments to contemplate it. “I’d like that."  
  
Her head snapped up immediately, hopeful eyes fixated on him. “Really?”  
  
He nodded. “It would be nice to do something different once in a while.”  
  
 _And nicer to do something normal that avoids suspicion._ He thought to himself.  
  
After dinner, they had a scoop of green tea ice cream each, and as she cleared the table, he wondered what exactly she’d teach him. Curious by his own admission, he offered to take over the dishes so she could pick out some appropriate music. Pleasantly surprised, she nodded, and went to the stereo to find something for the occasion.  
  
His mild irritation at the constant switching of radio stations was quickly turned to surprise when suddenly, notes of classical music floated through their apartment. She wanted them to dance to classical? He soon recognized that the piece was one of Johann Strauss’ works. Occasionally when he’d needed to block out sounds at home during his school years, he’d played classical music, and had become intimately familiar with the compositions of Strauss. It took him a moment to recognize the waltz playing in the apartment now. The Blue Danube Waltz. A bit less well known than some of the more famous classical pieces made by fellow composers during the time, like Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata, or Brahms’ Lullaby, but still Strauss’ most famous piece.  
  
When the dishes were done, he went to the living room. She’d pushed the couch and coffee table as far back as they could go to leave them room to dance. Upon seeing him, she offered a hand to him.   
  
“Dance with me.” She said.  
  
He took her hand in his, and a part of his brain couldn’t help noting how well they fit together. He pulled her toward him, and he took his other hand and set it on her waist.   
  
“Ready?” She said, and he nodded, trying to not to show that her putting his hand on her waist had left him a little breathless. “Keep holding this arm up like we are now.” She said, and looped her arm around his back. “Now, step forward with your left foot.”  
  
He did, and was surprised when she moved back to keep them even.   
  
“Good. Now step to the side with your right foot.”  
  
He did, and she mirrored him.  
  
“Put your left foot with your right.”  
  
He did, and watched her smile approvingly. “Good. Now do that with the opposite foot, and you make a box. That’s really all the waltz is.”  
  
He began moving forward with his right foot, stepping to the side with his left, and then closed the distance between them, and realized she’d mirrored it again. It took him a moment to realize that they were dancing. When he did, he found himself smiling.  
  
“We’re dancing.” He said.  
  
“Almost.” She said, and moved her hand from his back to move his chin to look at her. “Whenever you dance, you always keep your eyes on your partner.” She smiled.  
  
He found himself smiling. “Of course."  
  
They began to dance again, and he kept his eyes on her. He was thrown a bit when they tried new things, like doing a quarter turn after a completion of a box step, him twirling her, or moving more around the room, but it only lasted a minute or two. Very quickly, they spun around the room, dancing like they’d been doing it together for years. He was incredibly surprised at how good of a teacher she was. However, the thought was one on the back burner of his mind. What was at the forefront was how beautiful her eyes were.   
  
Ever since they’d met, her eyes had been his main focus. What they could do, what they could provide him, and what they meant for his cause. But right now, he wasn’t thinking of any of that. Instead, he found himself thinking that he’d never noticed what a beautiful shade of light brown they were. Like Caramel. Pools of honey he could dive into at any moment.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?” It came out more as a sincere question than a possible romantic gesture.  
  
Misa seemed surprised at the authenticity. “I don’t think so.” She said softly.  
  
“They’re beautiful.” He said.   
  
“Thank you.” She smiled.  
  
Looking into her face this way, it was like seeing her for the first time.  
  
“Misa?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Have I been so busy with work that I… I just haven’t seen you for how incredible you are as a person?”  
  
The question surprised her, and she reached a hand up to cup his cheek. “You see me more clearly than anyone.”  
  
“But did I just… Not make enough time for you?”  
  
She leaned in and kissed him. “You’re trying to save the world from a murderer. Your work comes first. I understand that. Do I wish you had more time at home? Of course. But I can’t afford to be selfish when you’re doing so much to save lives.”   
  
“But maybe you should get to be… Every once in a while.”  
  
“I’m a work in progress. So are you. But we’ll get better together.” She said.  
  
He pressed her hand to his cheek, feeling the warmth of her touch. The simple feeling of her touch was enough to make his emotional walls come crashing down and his face crumpled. “I need you, Misa.” His voice was raw with emotion.  
  
Seeing that was enough to make her cry along with him. “I need you too, Light.”  
  
They held to one another like that, still for a moment, wiping their eyes.  
  
“Will you dance with me?” He asked.  
  
“Always.” She smiled.  
  
To the music of a modern waltz, they spun around the room like Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers, never breaking eye contact with one another. The longer Light looked into her amber eyes, the more he felt an unfamiliar emotion swell up inside of his chest. Desire.  
  
Misa must have felt it too, because she spoke. “I’m getting dizzy.”  
  
“From all the spinning?” He asked as they slowed to a regular box step and then stopped. “Maybe we should stop.”  
  
“We have stopped.” She said.  
  
“Did we?” He asked. “I didn’t even realize…” He trailed off.  
  
All of a sudden, her lips were crushing his, and he moved his hand to cup her face and hold it to his. He needed her all too much. He _wanted_ her all too much.  
  
She broke their kiss to whisper in his ear. “Let me show you my closet.”   
  
The closet- the only place without cameras. He nodded quickly, at the mercy of his hormones. Misa grabbed his hand and spirited him away to the closet, where their lips met, and clothes were stripped off. After the door shut, they were alone, and what happened in the closet was up to the imagination of the Japanese Task Force.   
  
When they came out some time later, both were remarkably relaxed. They held hands as Light glanced at the clock. It was eleven at night.  
  
“It’s late. We should get to bed.” He said softly. He wasn’t entirely sure if he was embarrassed that they were on camera again or instead feeling just the slightest bit cocky that he’d managed to evade cameras to do something like that.   
  
“Will you sleep with me tonight?” She asked softly, both of her arms curled around his.  
  
He gave a soft smile, and nodded.  
  
They both got changed, and met each other in Light’s bedroom, where Misa curled up into his arms. He marveled at how they seemed perfectly shaped to hold her. Long after they’d kissed one another goodnight and the nightstand lamp was turned off, Light stared at her, marveling over the curves of her body, and the sight of the moonlight illuminating her face. And as he went to bed that night, the last words he spoke were very simple.  
  
“I’m so happy you asked me to dance.”


End file.
